Nigdy w życiu nie
by loligreen69
Summary: O nie.. Opis. Paring - Lambert i Merigold (shipowałam ich zamin poznałam to słowo). Lambert siedzi sam w karczmie i pogrąża się w alkoholu próbując wybić sobie pewną wiedźmę z głowy, a winiak nie pomaga.. W roli głównej wiedźmiński fetysz zapachu.


-Nigdy w życiu nie...

-… nie uciekłem od kochanki przez okno. – dokończył siwy wiedźmin.

Najmłodszy z towarzyszy podniósł puchar z alkoholem i wpił całą zawartość jednych haustem.

\- Ho, ho…- Zaśmiał się Eskel – Ciekawe, co to za twardziel was nakrył, że tak spieprzałeś?

-Nie o to chodzi… -odburknął - To był przyjaciel..

Żałował tego, nie ze względu na Geralta ale na nią i swoją głupotę. Głupotę? Nie, to bardziej strach. Obawa przed przeciwstawieniu się prawdzie. Pal licho Pięknisia, któremu powinien już dawno przerobić facjatę na mielone, za wszystko co jej zrobił, inne kobiety, zabawianiu się nią do czasu, aż wrócić do Yen z pokulonym ogonem. Lambert bał się…

\- Ah.. Głupku znów Cie zabrało na rozpamiętywanie. – zadrwił z samego siebie.

Siedział samotnie w gospodzie niewiadomo gdzie, popijając kolejną butelkę ohydnej taniej gorzałki. Księżyc już dawno znajdował się na niebie i wszystkie zmory zdążyły już wypełznąć z swoich nor na rzeź. Ludzie pochowali się w swoich domostwach i usnęli nie spokojnym snem. Był tylko Lambert…

-Nadal tu jesteś? Ehh. Spieprzaj dziadu. – wiedźmin rzucił Aksji na karczmarza, który do tej podejrzliwie przypatrywał się w niego. – Nic Ci nie ukradnę. Musiałbyś najpierw coś dobrego mieć, a to wszystko szczyny są.

Gospodarz nic nie dopowiedział, tylko ze beznamiętną miną poszedł po schodach do góry do swojej sypialni. Gdy tylko wiedźmin usłyszał trzask zamykanych dziw stał z miejsca i zajrzał za ladę i zaczął przeszukiwać półki z alkoholem.

-A ha. Buteleczka z Touissant, oj nieładnie panie gospodarzu.- westchnął teatralnie - Taki skarb chować przede mną, obrońcą całej wsi Zadupie Dolne przed gryfem? Oj nieładnie.- wyciągnął korek z butelki gdy rozsiadł się na swoim miejscu stawiając nogi na stole. Z butelki wydobyła się znajoma woń. Zamarł.

Pamiętał, gdy czuwał przy jej łóżku w Kaer Mohren, po ataku Salamandry. W jednej ręce trzymał jej drobną dłoń, a drugą gładził wiecznie rozpuszczone kasztanowe włosy. Czuł jej zapach… Malina z melisą.

\- Merigold, postaraj się i obudź się w końcu…

\- Merigold, wiedźmo!

\- Merigold, nie budź się. Nawet nie próbuj robić mi na przekór.

\- Merigold. To był żart...

\- Merigold, przestanę Ci mówić Merigold.

\- Merigold

\- Triss, proszę dla mnie.

Obudziła się, jednak nie dla niego.

Wstrętny winiak… Przystawił szyjkę butelki do ust i wypił połowę zawartości. Kurwa.. Dobry winiak. Nie powinien zostawać sam, nie powinien tyle pić. Zawsze w takich sytuacjach myślał za dużo, a myślący mężczyzna to smutny mężczyzna. Przydał by się tu Eskel i nawet Geralt, popiliby i może nawet pobili, a później wszystko można było by zwalić na wódę. Kochał Wilka, skoczyłby za nim w ogień, jednak gdyby Merigold była w potrzebowała w ten czas pomocy? Nie. A kysz! Możesz myśleć o innych rzeczach! Co tu.. ah tak. Matka, której już nigdy nie spotka. Pamiętał ją jak przez mgłę, jedynie jej łzy i siniaki oraz jedyną miłą rzecz w jego życiu. Melodia, tyle po niej zostało. Ojciec. Pijak i bezlitosny kat, który mógł zdechnąć w gnieździe nekerów, jednak napatoczył się wiedźmin. A za uratowanie rzyci najlepiej zapłacić losem niewinnego dziecka. Zaśmiał się goszko. Wzór do naśladowania to Lambert miał, dobrze że jest bezpłodny, bo jeszcze spłodził by coś i podświadomie zamienił się w swojego ojczulka. Rodzina, dziwna to rzecz, kiedyś był bliski posiadania jej. O tak, przez jedną noc był tego pewny. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie do siebie.

-„Czy pamiętasz tę noc w Wyzimie?!"- zaśpiewał ochrypłym pijackim głosem patrząc się w swoje odbicie w butelce, odwrócił ją i spojrzał na etykietę:

Aksamitka

Zacisnął usta w cienką linie i cisną butelką, która rozbiła się na podłodze. Zapach wina rozniósł się po całym pomieszczeniu. Malina i melisa.

Byli w jej kwaterze w Wyzimie, bladoniebieskie światło księżyca oświetlało zarysy ich nagich sylwetek, które spoczywały na najwygodniejszym łóżku, na jakim Lambert kiedykolwiek leżał. Opuszkami palców pieścił jej szyje, piersi i brzuch a ona podawała się tej czułości. Nie obchodził go jej blizny pokrywające cało, on też takie miał, nie były istotne, a ona była idealna. W tej chwili poczuł, że może porzucić to wszystko. Przestać być wiedźminem, poświęcić swoje życie tylko tej zadzierającej nos wiedźmie. Zwrócił twarz ku jej, światło odbijało się w czułych niebieskich oczach.

-Merigold…- zdążył tylko wyszeptać. Uciszyła go kładąc palec mu na usta, który szybko zamieniła na ciepłe słodkie wargi, obdarzając go pełnym pasji i pożądania pocałunkiem. Nie był on bierny, przyciągnął mocno ją bliżej siebie oddając pocałunek. Przerywając słodycz, muśnięciem warg pieścił jej ciało schodząc niżej. Słyszał jak w rozkoszy szepcze jego imię. Tego pragnął, by był dla niej wszystkim, ponieważ ją..

-Nie, jesteś pijany.-urwał wspomnienie. Ta cała przecudna historyjka kończyła się tak samo żałośnie jak jest całe jego życie. Nad ranem musiał zwiewać przez okno, bo jaśnie hrabia Geralt z Rivi przybył do zamku i już Lambert nie był tym jedynym. Zaklął. Po tym incydencie starał jej unikać jak tylko mógł. Ale musiał wrócić do wiedźmnińskiej warowni, dla Ciri, dla Geralta.. Przeklęty Gon.

Wyszedł z narady pierwszy, niby żeby wszystko przygotować na czas, ale doskonale wiedział, że ucieka tylko przed Panią Merigold. Szedł ciemnym, wilgotym korytarzem warowni, już daleko od sali. Był spokojny, zajmie się swoim spawami, a ona swoim i jakość to będzie. Nagle korytarz się rozświetlił i wiedźmin zobaczył portal. Proszę. Niech to będzie wkurzona Yennefer. Albo inna wredna baba. Z portalu wyłoniła się Triss. -Lambart…

W rzyć.

Lambert obrócił się napięcie i ruszył w drugą stronę.

\- Lambert! Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko! Stój- chwyciła go za przedramię.

Staną. Nie odwracaj się, nie odwracaj się, bo będzie po tobie. Powtarzał jak mantrę.

-Lambert- powiedziała łagodnie.

\- Słucham- powiedział jak najbardziej neutralnie jak tylko mógł.

\- Spójrz na mnie.

Zawahał się, zacisnął usta ale pozostał w pozycji. – W jakim celu?

-By porozmawiać jak ludzie.- zacisnęła mocniej rękę na jego rękę, jakby się bała że się jej wyrwie.

Mógłby się kłócić w sprawach jego człowieczeństwa…

Odwrócił się i wlepi chłodne spojrzenie w jej oczy. Zobaczył w nich strach, nie chciał tego, jednak nie zmienił ich wyrazu. – Słucham?

Triss pościła jego ramie, przez chwile milczała, by się do niego zbliżyć objąć jego twarz i pocałować.

Po tobie chłopie…

Nie wiele nie potrzebował. Objął ją w tali i przycisnął do ściany, całując ją gwałtownie do utraty tchu. Splątała długie nogi w jego pasie, Lambert poczuł narastającą rekcje w jego spodniach.

-Powiedz mi to…- wszeptała pomiędzy pocałunkami.

\- Co?

-To co chciałeś mi powiedzieć w Wyzimie.

Lambert zakończył pieszczoty i odsunął się od niej nagle.

-Po co?- Warknął.

Czarodziejka stała bezradnie nie mogąc znaleźć słów.

\- Czy to Ci nie wystarczy? Chcesz wiedzieć, że przez te wszystkie lata myślałem tylko o tam tej nocy z Tobą? Bawisz się w Yen?- nawet nie wiedział jak ostatnie słowa ją zraniły. –Chcesz znaleźć sobie nowe zwierzątko, bo Geralt woli inną? A jak znów on będzie chciał ciebie to mnie odstawisz. Tak!?- wrzasnął, aż podskoczyła poczym się skuliła.

\- Nie o to mi chodzi!

\- A o co? Żal Ci mnie, myślisz, że jutro zginę i w akcie miłosierdzia oddajesz mi się?! Dziękuję, nie skorzystam..

-Przestań, wygadywać głupoty! – wrzasnęła, ukazując swoją waleczną stronę. – Nie chodzi mi o żadnej z tych rzeczy- Zbliżyła się do niego z chęcią żuczenia jakiegoś uroku, jednak się potrzymała.

-… Mogę mieć każdą jaką chcę! A ty byłaś tylko kolejną dziwką, którą mogłem…

Nie dokończył. Dostał na co zasłużył, porządnie w mordę. Nie bolało fizycznie, jednak na sercu spoczął mu kolejny ciężar. Triss otworzyła portal i szybko przez niego przeszła, Lambert nie widział jej twarzy, nie chciał, bał się, że niebieskich oczach zobaczy łzy.

Zjebałem.

Wyjrzał przez okno karczmy, zaczęło świtać ale stwory nadal mogły grasować po trakcie. Uśmiechnął się smutnie i wstał rozciągając się. Kac zaczynał o sobie mówić, witając się pulsującym bólem głowy, wiedźmin nie zażył żadnego leczniczego specyfiku, postawił na mieszek dla gospodarza na stole i zabrawszy swoje rzeczy wyszedł.

Szedł na piechotę obok konia, gdyż uważał że na kaca najlepszy jest ruch na świeżym powietrzu, zwłaszcza gdy tak miły lodowaty halny przejeżdża Ci tyłek od czasu do czasu. Szedł słuchając tupot końskich kopyt i szmeru liści. Odezwały się trupojady, Lambert wytężył słuch.

Zara.. Kurwa.

Dużo trupojadów, wyciągnął miecz z pochwy i klepną konia by popędził na wschód i przygotował się do potyczki. Walczył z potworami do upadłego, aż padł na kolana, twarzą odwróconą do północy i poczuł: malinę i melisę.

\- Nigdy w życiu nie powiedziałem Triss Merigold, że ją kocham.

Autorka: Moja pierwsza M w życiu... Jakie to dziwne uczucie użyć słowa "erekcja".Nigdy więcej.

Nie betowane. :/

Aksamitka - ang. Merigold


End file.
